FPC10
is the 10th episode of the season Fresh Pretty Cure!, and also the 252nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Inori and Tarte swap bodies after Soular's new Nakewamake uses its abilities on them. Will they be stuck like this?! Summary In Love's bedroom the girls are making perfume. Miki explains that according to someone's personal tastes, a great smell can be mood changing. Chiffon enjoys the scent Inori made and Tarte attempts to get closer for a sniff- only for her to panic and freak out. She drops her perfume but Tarte catches it while curiously watching the girls- unaware of his cut tail. Meanwhile at an arcade Soular in his civilian form sees a couple play with a gambling machine. After they lose, he grins before changing into his normal form and turning the gambling machine into a Nakewameke. It starts to turn people into animals, causing everyone to run away from the location. The people all pass Love's house and the sound catches their attention. As Inori and Tarte look to see what happens, the Nakewameke switches their bodies. At first Love and Miki don't believe them until they realize a difference in their behavior. They run out to search for the Nakewameke whilst Inori and Tarte go to Inori's. Her parents call Inori to lend them a hand since tons of animals have shown up, and they see just how full it is. After some time all these people left saying the vet could not reverse the changes. Inori and Tarte arrive and Inori warns Tarte not to speak- as he has his voice. She confesses to her father that she was changed into a Ferret and he starts to laugh after tending to the cut on her tail. He finds it amusing that she was changed into an animal she fears the most- but Inori doesn't share this opinion. He recalls how she got frightened by ferrets, back when she was little and one bit her. He explains to her that animals sense pain differently than animals do. Meanwhile, Cure Peach and Cure Berry struggle to fight the Nakewamake. Tarte and Inori run off to locate them, and Inori, unable to watch her friends suffer attempts to say that Tarte may be able to change into Cure Pine if they align their emotions together. They try and succeed, so Tarte excitedly gets into the fight; rather curious to see how a Pretty Cure fights. Cure Berry uses Espoir Shower followed by Pine's Healing Prayer, and finished by Peach's Love Sunshine Fresh. After Tarte and Inori share a high-five, they suddenly switch bodies again. Across the town, various affected people and animals return to normal. By now, Inori feels she is no longer frightened by ferrets when Love suddenly recalls they have a dance lesson to attend. They quickly run off while agreeing to stop for some donuts afterwards. Major Events *Inori switches bodies with Tarte temporally. *Inori gets rid of her fear of ferrets. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pirun Villains *Minami Shun / Soular *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Yamabuki Tadashi *Yamabuki Naoko *Kaoru Trivia *This is the first time that the Cures has swapped bodies with one of the Mascots. The second time was in Smile Pretty Cure when Hoshizora Miyuki accidentally has her body swapped with Candy's body. **However, the transformation as a Cure was different. Here, Tarte becomes Cure Pine while in Inori's body. But in Smile, Candy gains Miyuki's cure appearance. At one point Inori (in Tarte's body) was shown to transform into a Pretty Cure, however it was only in Love and Miki's imagination. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!